another half?
by kesesesese-bitches
Summary: I woke up in a strange place with strange people but somehow I felt connected bad summary is bad rated T because yolo rating may go up
1. on your lap

disclaimer: pft I don't need a disclaimer I'm awesome *pushes Prussia back into my fic* well be awesome somewhere else then I do not *sob* own Hetalia in any shape or form...yet.

so this is my first Hetalia fic even though I may have uploaded others I started writing this one first... um this doesn't really have any plot so far so you guys can give me ideas and stuff for the name of our lovely new nation thingy and other things.

thought of the day: five legged horses are not good for the eyes

I found myself looking upward at a ceiling just an ordinary ceiling with simple chandeliers hanging at regular intervals.  
I moved my head down slightly and looked around the walls were a pale beige with large floor to ceiling windows with purple curtains that were opened wide to let in the morning rays, my eyes strayed to the other walls and the paintings of various things that were neatly placed among the dull pattern of the wall paper.  
I shifted my position slightly to get a better look at a painting of some grazing cows and found my hand on something soft covered in material I looked down wondering what it was and found that I was sitting on what appeared to be someone's lap covered in the deep blue cloth of their trousers I followed the stitching up till I saw a metal cross hanging from a chain at the neck of my seat. I looked up further and saw the pale skin and smirking mouth which opened and spoke.  
"hello there little one" he spoke with a thick accent that was hard for me to understand at first "I am the awesome Prussia, may I ask who you are?"  
He seemed un-phased by the fact that I was still sat on his lap, but for me it was getting quite awkward I blushed heavily and muttered out something so incompressible that even I don't know what I said.  
"speak up little one, your lack of proper enthusiasm is seriously un-awesome?" he, introduced as Prussia was looking directly into my eyes his red orbs seemingly piercing my soul it made me blush yet again his face was moving closer to mine.  
"um I don't know " I said my voice coming out in a whisper, as I hurriedly got off his lap and hid behind the nearest chair I could find, his white hair and red eyes looking pretty creepy from my point of view.  
"what c'mon dude say it so we can all hear it" another rather loud voice exclaimed I turned to see it belonged to a man with brown-blonde hair and blue eyes he was wearing glasses and had an exited look on his face, I stepped back and clung to the arm of the man who had introduced himself as Prussia the sudden speech startling me.  
"oh now look what you've done America you bloody git your loud voice has scared the poor thing" yet another voice said this one belonging to a man with hair almost the same colour as the loud one who I presumed was America he had green eyes and eyebrows the size of caterpillars.  
"hello there, my name is Britain its nice to meet you" he said holding out his hand, I released my grip on Prussia's arm only one hand though and did the same and he took it and shook it firmly.  
"its nice to meet you too erm.. Britain" my voice was stronger this time but still quite timid.  
"so what's your name child we couldn't hear it the first time you were speaking so quietly"  
"I said I didn't know what my name was frankly I'm not even sure what gender I am" this time I used my full voice to me it sounded somewhat like Prussia's but my accent wasn't as thick.  
"oh well that is a very un-awesome predicament isn't it" added Prussia then something weird happened he smiled at me.  
"Ah what an adorable little voice you have you must be a girl" said another voice belonging to yet another man this one with shaggy golden-blonde hair he had blue eyes and a small amount of late stubble going from one side of his face from below his ear along his jawline to his other ear.  
"your skin so pale and hair so soft looking I must be correct, no?" he took my hand and kissed it "I am France, ah what soft skin you have also maybe I could help you figure out your gender ohnhonhonhonhon" he reached up to stroke my face I felt like calling Prussia for help but I wasn't weak so I grabbed the offending appendidge with my own hand, put my other on his chest and with all my strength I gave a mighty heave and flipped him over my head so he was lying sprawled on the ground with one arm stuck up at an awkward angle.  
"nice one kid that was awesome, ha serves you right Francy pants kesesesese" Prussia said in a praising manner.  
I giggled, it sounded simply demonic.  
"and don't touch me again...pervert" I said the words that I deemed appropriate the situation and apparently they were the right ones as Britain grinned and said "I like this one already"  
"yeah me too the kid is pretty awesome if I do say so myself plus you look like a mini version of me which is an awesome way to look"  
This made me feel a new feeling of acceptance bubble up inside me as I cried tears of happiness and hugged Prussia round his neck.  
"thank you Prussia" I said I had formed my first bond of friendship it felt wonderful "but could you help me figure out what my name is?" he opened his mouth to answer but was cut of by another speaker.  
"I could help you with that little one" the new man said he was wearing a long coat and a scarve he had purple eyes and silver-blonde hair.  
"um who are you?" he looked like a creeper in my opinion.  
"oh of course I am Russia, da?"  
"oh well then hello but could you really help me Mr Russia?"  
my heart swelled with hope  
"of course little one and you can even stay at my house, you wont be alone either the Baltic states and little Prussia will keep you company"  
the offer sounded very promising and I wouldn't be alone with him plus I wanted to stay with Prussia.  
"I think I will accept your offer, thank you so much for letting me stay with you also, now I think I'm going to go and meet everyone else, if you don't mind of course Mr Russia"  
"no I don't mind little one, oh and just call me Russia, da?"  
"okay...Russia" I smiled at him he smiled back and another friend was gained.


	2. a whole lotta shiz kay

disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia ooh shocker, actually I wasn't that surprised *facepalm* shut up Russia would you guys quit butting in *pushes onto Prussia and runs like a baws*

ole so we have chapter two this one was harder to write since I had no idea where this was going sooooooo yeah well I still don't but I already have chapter three all planned out just gotta type it up and stuff oh and I'm open for idea's on what her/his whatever I don't know right now (ooh could that be a plot twist I sense) name could be so review and the best one will be used for sure

thought of the day: drawing creepy pictures of Russia causes loss of sleep.

I woke in yet another unfamiliar place with another seemingly unfamiliar person but this time I or should I say we were in a bed... At first I assumed it was Russia, so I asked the person who had their arms wrapped around my waist and my hands in theirs if that was who they were.  
"ha I am offended" replied my anonymous bedmate his accent awfully familiar but I just couldn't quite remember "how could you mistake me the awesome Prussia for that commie bastard" I noticed that his mouth was awfully close to my ear his breath tickling my face.  
"oh I'm sorry Prussia he just seemed like the creeper type to me unlike you I expected better"  
I then thought to check to see if I was decent, I was...well sort of.  
'' hey Prussia why are you in my bed?"  
"ah well that is where you are wrong my awesome little friend it is you who are in my bed" he smirked at me.  
"oh, well that was unexpected"  
Was all I could say.  
"so how did I get into your bed then hmm?"  
"oh well that is an interesting story that involves beer,a pair of bunny ears, a maids outfit, chocolate fondant and quite alot of vodka" well that made complete sense, literally.  
"oh so to celebrate my arrival we all got drunk and had some weird furry chocolate party with me in a maids outfit and you in the bunny ears, Russia got extremely drunk on the vodka us on the beer and now I'm in your bed because we staggered here in a drunken stupor and fell asleep"  
"how did you know?" said Prussia he sounded genuinely surprised.  
"oh well there are a few clues" I said looking at the trail of chocolate and empty beer bottles, not to mention the passed out Russia laid on the floor hugging ten or so empty vodka bottles then at my current attire a skimpy maids outfit and Prussia in a playboy style bunny outfit complete with adorable little ears.  
"by the way you look quite adorable in your little outfit"  
He looked down at himself then at me "you don't look to bad yourself"  
"ha why thank you" he nuzzled my neck, I squirmed "Prussia stop it" I ordered giggling.  
"oh well I gotta give you some credit you sure can handle your liquor, you almost beat me in the drinking contest we had" the albino had stopped now.  
"when did we have a drinking contest I most definitely do not remember that" I turned to face him.  
"meh sometime last night I only know because there is a massive score board over there that says the results"  
"oh well that's cool and all but I think we should wake up Mr Russia now, well after we've got dressed in appropriate clothes and cleaned up this mess" I gestured around the room "because I'm sure as much as he would love to see us in these outfits he will not appreciate the empty beer bottles and whatnot, okay"  
"yeah sure whatever" he said getting up and starting to undress.  
"ah Prussia not with me in the same room" I didn't want to get changed in the same room with him just in case.  
"were both men right?" I had forgot Prussia was quite dim witted at times.  
"well we don't know that yet"I replied  
"what do you mean how can you not know whether you are a boy or not?" it was a valid question but that didn't stop it from sounding stupid to me.  
"well I only existed for the first time yesterday so I haven't really had the time to check" my voice laced with an undertone of annoyance.  
"what so you haven't been to the toilet or anything since yesterday? but you drank so much beer and even a little vodka"  
"well I did but I was really drunk and can't remember y'know the details okay, but if it makes you happy I'll go check now for you okay"  
"okay but when your done come tell me before you get dressed and stuff I got a awesome plan but it depends on your gender so keep it quite till I say so"  
"ugh fine if it makes you happy your awesomeness"  
I walked into the en-suite bathroom before I realised I had no idea what I was supposed to be looking for I had only seen men at the party but I hadn't of course seen any of them without any clothes on well Prussia had almost stripped but I had managed to stop him just in time.  
"should I ask Prussia?...no that would be to embarrassing, even if I did what would I say oh hey Prussia I was just wondering what do your boy parts look like ugh I guess I'm just gonna have to look then tell him what I think I am"  
I pulled of the dress and took off my underwear I then looked in the full length mirror on the wall.  
What I saw in the mirror was a round chested 5 ft 2 long white messy white haired person with a feminine face, a small nose with big innocent deep red eyes.  
"well I hope that's a good thing or I'm screwed"  
I put the underwear and dress back on and walked out into the bedroom. "so what are you hiding under that dress?" Prussia asked looking pointedly at my crotch.  
"well the thing is I don't actually know what it's normally supposed to look like soooo I'm still not sure what gender I am"  
"oh so was it" he made an obscure hand sign "or" he made another.  
"erm the second option... I think"  
"oh that's awesome your a girl that means my awesome plan of awesomeness is not only gonna work but it's gonna be even more awesome"  
"well apart from your disgusting over use of the word awesome this plan of yours intrigues me"  
"oh well since your a girl and all, I think we should play a trick on the others mainly France but probably Mein Bruder also" he had a mischievous look on his face and was grinning in a sinister manner.  
"erm so what exactly does this prank entitle Prussia my good friend" I asked in an equally mischievous tone. "ah well you see first we need to dress you up a little" he then leaned forward and whispered the rest of the plan in my ear.


	3. Chapter 3

disclaimer: huff hopefully no one butts in _this_ time *looks right and left* few okay so I do not own- MY MAPLE SYRUP ah what the fudge *flails* who said that all I saw was a small polar bear...well anyway I do not own Hetalia.

alright so chapter three dished out on a steamy hot plate for y'all to read and hopefully enjoy and if you don't theeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen kumajiro's gonna cover you in maple and leave you for dead or for Canada to find so yeah still accepting suggestions for a name and feel free to point out any spelling or grammar mistakes I may make because I know I suck at both now onward to sparta! eh hem I mean my story.

thought of the day: ice cream trucks are creepy.

oxoxoxox

I walked into the room my white hair had been styled into a longer version of Prussia's hair and I was wearing black knee high lace up boots a short dark blue skirt, long blue military jacket done up with a belt on my waist I had a black shirt on underneath with a black tie.  
Prussia walked in also wearing his usual blue military uniform we had both walked in behind Russia and behind us the Baltic states.  
Both Russia and the trembling trio were in on mine and Prussia's prank.  
I walked over to the massive centre table and sat down next to Germany who stared at me like I had grown an extra head.  
France saw me and instantly decided that next to me was a good place to sit.  
I turned to look at France and said, "I'm so sorry about yesterday France I never knew how kind you were until bruder Prussia filled me in" my voice was filled with pouty cuteness it was sickening my arm snaked around to grip his.  
"ah it's okay little one I forgive you besides your beauty is the only apology that I need" ew he's a real creeper isn't he blerg.  
"oh Mr France you flatter me so" My voice taking on the qualities of a seductive purr.  
"it is nothing Mon cher compared to the sound of your wonderful voice"  
Ew so creepy I may throw up.  
"but do you know what Mr France"  
My face inches from his.  
"what my beauty"  
I got out my chair and stood behind his my mouth mere centimetres from his ear.  
"I still think your a dirty pervert"  
And with that I pulled his chair back so it fell over leaving him sprawled on the floor in a heap muttering about how he "would never trust her again that little vixen"  
"ha I can't believe I got you again pervert I thought you would have learned your lesson by now, besides what kind of man doesn't even ask a girls name before trying to seduce her huh?" I felt the warmth of victory in the pit of my stomach.  
"I must say that was awesome" congratulated Prussia.  
" thanks bruder but I couldn't have done it without your help" I ran up and hugged him secretly whispering in his ear asking for confirmation on the next part of the plan.  
I sat back down but this time it was on Germany's lap.  
"ah what are you doing?!" Germany didn't seem pleased by the sudden new occupant on his lap.  
"just getting comfortable bruder"  
The whole point was to make him feel uncomfortable.  
"what do mean getting comfortable this is my lap and only those with my permission can sit on it!"  
"but weeeest you let bruder Prussia sit on your lap"  
He blushed a deep shade of red "that's different and why do you keep calling me me bruder I don't even know you, well apart from our brief meeting last night ...but that doesn't count"  
Wow he sure is a stubborn one.  
"but bruder didn't you know I'm your new little Schwester" (A/N I think you can guess that Schwester means sister)  
"what?! why?! Prussia why didn't you tell me this?!" Germany looked somewhat shocked and a little angry but the blush that still stained his cheeks dampened the glare that was aimed at his brother.  
Prussia just looked away and started to whistle an annoying tune "tsk why did I even think you would answer me" a frustrated and rather embarrassed Germany complained while running his hand through his hair.  
"well I don't know but bruder Prussia seems like a prime example of a big brother to me" I reasoned while looking quite serious considering I was still making myself comfortable on the Germans lap, said German looked rather shocked "what lies has my bruder been feeding you you poor innocent thing" he looked at Prussia sternly (how he normally looks really) "I thought I already made it clear that mind raping children was not very nice"  
"children!" I said upset "I'm not a child I'm...erm...well im-"  
"about two days old" finished the German.

"yes exactly two days ol- hey I'm older than that surly I'm already kinda not very tall at all but not midget size or any thing like that" I said in a rush trying not to make me sound to short "wait a minute did you say I was innocent?"

oxoxoxox

ooh a cliff hanger how could this be D:  
oh and sorry if anyof my language thingies are off I'm just so British...it almost hurts


End file.
